


New Uzumaki

by SoulHunter



Series: Shapeshifter Chronicles [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Facials, Filming, First Kiss, First Love, First Orgasm, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lactation, Licking, Mild Somnophilia, Multi, Nipple Licking, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Tapes, Shapeshifting, Strip Tease, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, classroom fingering, first time masturbating, thigh job in alley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulHunter/pseuds/SoulHunter
Summary: Sarada catches the eye of a new girl in the hidden leaf.Tashigi is the result of a genetic experiment by an Orochimaru wannabe.
Series: Shapeshifter Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. New Girl

"So, you're Sarada Uchiha, " Sarada turns and sees a girl she was about a year older than her, making her 13, she has blood red hair tied in a messy bun and a pair of welding goggles over her eyes.  
"Who are you?" She asks, preparing to fight.  
"You'll find out tomorrow, I'm here because I want to make a bet with you, tomorrow I'm going to be given a challenge by the Hokage if I win you show me around the village, I'll treat you to a meal as a thank you and at the end, I'll walk you home and I get a kiss on the doorstep."  
"Why would you want that?" Sarada asks, face as red as her glasses.  
"I think you're cute." Sarada is taken aback by that answer.  
"What if you don't win?"  
"We'll figure it out later, what do you say?"  
"Okay."

The next day Sarada and her academy class were summoned to the arena by the Hokage when they arrive Sarada sees him and the girl from yesterday in the arena.  
"What's going on?" Sarada asked Shikamaru.  
"This girl wants to move to the village and join the Academy, we know nothing about her, best we can guess she's an Uzumaki, the hair is an indicator because we know so little about her she has to convince Naruto that she should be allowed to stay." Their attention was drawn by gasps from the crowd, they turned and saw Naruto on the ground.

"She can stay, " Naruto says as he joins the group.  
"The hell happened?" Shikamaru asks.  
"The girl's stronger than I thought, as of Monday she'll be joining their class."  
"Lord Hokage, " a construction worker runs up to them, "the building we were going to house the new girl in has flooded, all of the pipes have burst, everyone's been evacuated, I'm afraid it will be a couple of weeks before it's fixed."  
"She can stay with me until then," Sakura says, "we have a spare room."  
"That's that sorted then."  
"If I'm no longer needed, " the girl walked over to Sarada and takes her by the arm, "Sarada promised to show me around the village if I won, " the two leave the stadium.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Sarada asks as she and the girl walk through the streets.  
"Since we're going to live together I may as well, my name is Tashigi Uzumaki, " she kisses the back of Sarada's hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"It's very nice to meet you Tashigi, " Sarada notices that people are staring at them, "let's get this tour started."

"You certainly know how to show a girl a good time, " Tashigi teases as they arrive at Sarada's home, Sarada reaches for the door but Tashigi stops her hand, "what are you doing?"  
"Going inside."  
"I was promised a kiss on the doorstep."  
"But, " since it was early in the day the streets were full of people, " someone might see."  
"Then how about this? We take this round back but in exchange, I get 3 kisses instead of 1, what do you say?"  
"Deal, " Tashigi takes Sarada by the hand and leads her around the back of the house, she grabs Sarada's chin, she pulls her in for a kiss, Sarada feels her heart flutter as their lips make contact, Sarada feels sad as the contact breaks but the feeling quickly disappears as Tashigi goes for the 2nd kiss, after the 3rd kiss Tashigi tried to push her luck by going on for a 4th then a 5th and a 6th each one lasting longer than the last, after the 7th Tashigi tries to push her luck further during the 8th Tashigi runs her tongue over Sarada's lips trying to gain entrance into her mouth, Sarada comes to her senses and turns her back to Tashigi, "n-no I can't do that."  
"That's ok, " Tashigi hugs her from behind, "because I know you'll let me in soon enough, " she whispers into Sarada's ear, "let's head inside, " she nibbles Sarada's ear.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the goggles?" Sarada asks during dinner.  
"At this point, it's a force of habit, originally I wore them after the doctor gouged my eyes out so as not to freak out the other subjects."  
"Oh my God," Sakura says with a look of absolute horror on her face.  
"Yea, he wanted to increase my chakra sensing abilities so he popped out my eyes and sent me on my way, afterwards I did it to hide my new eyes."  
"New eyes?"  
"He collected Dōjutsu eyes, I found his stash and took 2, for a blind grab I did quite well."  
"What do you mean?"  
"In my blind grabbing I got my hands on a pair of Sharingan, " she removes her goggles to show the Sharingan, "of course being a none Uchiha I can't turn them off so I needed to hide them while I learned how to use them."  
"Who did they belong to?"  
"The left belonged to Shisui and the right to Obito."  
"I hope you don't mind my asking but what kind of experiments were conducted on you?"  
"He wanted me to be a leader, so he believed I should be as powerful as possible so he mixed my DNA with a bunch of others, giving me lots of different Kekkei Genkai." Not much else is said during dinner.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" Sakura asks as she is about to head out the door, Sakura had a triple shift at the hospital.  
"We'll be fine mom, you don't have to worry."  
"What if we lock the door as soon as you leave would that make you feel better?" Tashigi asks.  
"It would, thank you." That's exactly what they do. When Sarada walks away from the door she gets pinned against the wall.  
"For the next 36 hours I have you all to myself, " Tashigi licks Sarada's neck, "we're going to have a lot of fun, " she kisses Sarada on the cheek before sitting on the couch.

"This is your room, mine is right next door if you need anything, " as Sarada tries to walk away Tashigi grabs her hand.  
"Do you mind if I spend the night in your room? I'm nervous about being in a new place." Sarada feels the same heart flutter from earlier.  
"Sure, that's fine."  
"The thing is though, I don't have anything to change into so I'll need to sleep naked if that's okay." Sarada's cheeks turn red and she feels an unusual tingling in her crotch, "unless that makes you uncomfor…"  
"No, " Sarada cuts her off, "it's fine." Sarada watches Tashigi strip she can't help but notice how developed her body is, Tashigi notices Sarada checking her out so she starts to seductively stretch, moaning as she does, she sees that Sarada's eyes are glued to her breasts she folds her arms under her breasts lifting them up.  
"Do you like my breasts?" Sarada only nods in response, "I'm happy to hear that, let's get to sleep, " Tashigi crawls onto the bed, lays under the covers and quickly drifts off to sleep.

Tashigi awakes in the middle of the night when a chill runs through her body, she hears soft moans coming from Sarada, she partially opens one of her eyes and sees that sarada took the quilt off of them both so she could look at Tashigi's body while she touches herself.  
"This is so wrong, " Sarada whispers to herself, "why am I doing this, " Tashigi decides to give Sarada some encouragement.  
"Mmm Sarada, " Tashigi moans pretending to be asleep, Sarada freezes when she hears Tashigi talk, "your fingers feel so good, " she realises Tashigi's still asleep, so she continues masturbating.  
"She's dreaming about me, this is so… eep, " Sarada squeals as she feels Tashigi's hand move to her thigh, Tashigi sees Sarada's budding breasts jiggle slightly when she flinches at the unexpected touch.  
"It's not fair that I'm the only one feeling good, " Tashigi moves her hand up and down Sarada's thigh each time getting closer and closer to her soaked slit, Sarada watches in anticipation, she moves her hand away from her slit she goes to move it to her other nipple but is stopped when Tashigi's other hand grabs it, Sarada looks over and sees a pair red glowing red eyes looking at her.  
"How long have you been awake, " Tashigi takes Sarada's soaking fingers into her mouth and starts to suck and lick them clean.  
"Long enough, " she says, removing Sarada's fingers from her mouth.  
"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me I just…, " she stops when Tashigi's fingers begin to rub her slit.  
"If you really want to make it up to me then finish what you started while I watch."  
"What?"  
"I want to watch as you bring yourself to orgasm, " Tashigi sits in front of Sarada with her legs open, "you can look all you want if it'll help."  
"I-I-I can't."  
"Yes you can, " she strokes Sarada's cheek, Sarada leans into the touch.  
"Could you…" Sarada trails off.  
"What was that?" Instead of responding Sarada takes Tashigi's and moves them to her breasts, "do you want me to play with your nipples?" Sarada shyly nods, "I need you to say it."  
"Please."  
"Please what?"  
"Please tease my nipples while I play with my… mmm, " Sarada moans as Tashigi rubs her nipples with her thumbs.  
"You better get back to it, " Sarada moves one of her hands to her slit, she takes her other hand and moves it to Tashigi's breast, "feel free to give it a squeeze." Sarada starts rubbing herself as Tashigi plays with her nipples, it doesn't take long for Sarada to cum, when she does she collapses Tashigi catches her and lowers her onto the bed, she kisses her forehead, pulls the covers back over them and holds her as they fall asleep.

When Sarada wakes up she tries to figure out how much of last night was real and how much was a dream she sits up and when she sees that she's naked that's when she knows that it was all real her face reddens with a mix of embarrassment, excitement and anger.  
"Oh god, what did I do, " she gets dressed and heads into the living room, she sees Tashigi sitting on the couch in just a t-shirt and panties reading a book, she sees Sarada.  
"Look who's awake, do you normally sleep this late?" Sarada's eyes widen.  
"What time is it?"  
"About 11:30."  
"I need to take my mom her lunch, can we talk when I get back?"  
"Sure."

At the hospital, Sarada sat at a table with Sakura.  
"Mama I need to talk about something, I'm starting to develop feelings for someone."  
"What kind of feelings?"  
"I'm not sure, yesterday they kissed me and I felt so happy and when they pulled away I felt so empty."  
"It sounds like you've found your first love."  
"That's not all, I felt a tingling in my crotch, a burning itch."  
"Sweety, that's just arousal, it's very common for girls starting puberty to feel this way, I'm sure you know this."  
"I need to know what to do about these feelings."  
"For the arousal, you should wait until you get your headband, that will mark you an adult in the Shinobi world and hopefully by then, you'll know if this person is worth giving your first time to. When it comes to your first love, if you can see a future with them then I have to tell you to go for it, it could work out amazingly for you, it did for Hinata and me, we both married our first loves and have beautiful loving children."  
"So you think I should go for it?"  
"I think you should really consider it."  
"You're right, thanks mama, " Sarada gets up and starts to leave, she stops and turns back to her mother, "aren't you going to ask who I'm talking about?"  
"I don't have to, it may have only been brief but I saw how different you were yesterday I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you were with her, " she smiles at Sarada, "it's like I said, if you think it could work out with them, you owe it to yourself to try."

"Tashigi!" Sarada calls as she enters her house.  
"Right where you left me."  
"I spoke to my mom and she helped me decide something." She sits down next to Tashigi.  
"Before you say anything else I have to tell you something, if last night was a one-time thing, fine, if not, even better, either way, I think we'll be friends so I feel that I need to tell you this, " Sarada's heart drops, "it might change how you see me."  
"What?"  
"As you've no doubt noticed my body is quite developed despite my age, that's because the scientist that ran the facility forced precocious puberty on all of us, he did this by injecting concentrated hormones into out pituitary gland, the injection was made of both estrogen and testosterone, this interacted with an innate ability I have, I'm a shapeshifter, the hormones caused my body to change it's 'default' form which would be this but instead it's… it'll be easier if I show you, " she stands in front of Sarada, pulls down her panties, sits on the table and opens her legs, Sarada stares at Tashigi's vagina, her eyes widen as a pair of balls block her view followed by a 13" cock, "the mix of hormones caused my shapeshifting to turn me into a hermaphrodite." She moves her testicles aside to show that she still has her vagina.  
"It's okay, " Sarada places a hand on Tashigi's knee, "it doesn't bother me at all."  
"That might not but this will, I enjoy watching girls have sex with animals."  
"What?"  
"I like to watch young girls getting fucked by animals either willingly or unwillingly."  
"How did you discover this?"  
"For 8 hours every day for 2 years the scientist would force me to watch girls get raped in various ways, one way was by a group of dogs, although about 90-95% of the girls actually volunteered for it, they heard how good it felt to be used by dogs, how quickly they would turn into sluts for dog cock, the method was so successful that he actually let the girls live in the kennel with the dogs letting them fuck the dogs whenever they want, it wasn't all consensual of course sometimes girls we're thrown in for a few days as punishment, only having dog semen to sustain themselves, the other girls would make sure that they didn't refuse any dog that wanted to use them, after the first 24 hours the other girls were allowed to have their way with those being punished, the doctor realised how much I enjoyed watching so he set up a 24/7 stream to a large monitor in my room and a computer that would record everything that happened in there. If I'm being honest with you I also have a bit of a rape fetish, some of the best orgasms I ever had were while I listened to the girls screaming in fear while lying under a dog, I'm going to give you some time to absorb this, " she gets up and heads for her bedroom, she's stopped when Sarada hugs her from behind.  
"It's fine, everyone likes different things, sit back down, " they both sit on the couch, "we need to talk about last night."  
"Okay."  
"I feel so bad about what I did while you were asleep."  
"It's fine, in all honesty, I kind of hoped that you would."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"I spoke to my mother and she gave me some advice."  
"What kind of advice?" She couldn't look at Sarada.  
"She told me that if I could see a future with you then I should give it a shot and that's what I'm going to do, I want to ask you to be my girlfriend, but first we need to set some ground rules."  
"Okay."  
"For the time being only kissing and maybe some hand stuff."  
"Fine by me."  
"I will decide when we move onto oral."  
"What about licking and sucking?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What if I wanted to pin you down and give you a hickey or if tonight I want to lick and suck your nipples or thighs?"  
"That's okay." She blushes at the thought, "lastly we won't even talk about having sex until we graduate the Academy."  
"That all sounds good."  
"In that case, would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
"Before I answer, I need to know how we'll handle this publicly."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Would you hold my hand as we walk to school? If I try to kiss you in front of everyone would you let me or push me away? If people ask would you tell them I'm your girlfriend? Would you get mad if I told people?"  
"I'll hold your hand all the time, you can kiss me whenever you want and you can scream from the rooftops that I'm your girlfriend."  
"If that's the case I would be happy to be your girlfriend, and since we're dating you should know about a benefit of dating me."  
"What?"  
"You can see me naked whenever you want, just ask and I'll strip and at night if you ever need some material or help finishing just let me know, " she straddles Sarada's lap and takes her shirt off, "get naked and follow me."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To take a bath, you didn't clean yourself off last night which means, " she quickly slides onto the floor and puts her head up Sarada's skirt.  
"What are you…" her words turn into a soft moan as Tashigi licks her thigh.  
"Your juices dried onto your skin, " she stands up and starts walking towards the bathroom seductively swaying her hips, "are you coming? Or are you going to make me bathe alone all wet and soapy, if you change your mind you know where I'll be."

"Could you wash my back?" Sarada asks.  
"Sure no problem, " Tashigi kneels behind Sarada, she's about to put the soap on her back but gets an idea, she pours the soap onto her breasts and presses them against Sarada, she rubs herself up and down Sarada's back, "does this feel good?"  
"Yes, it feels really good."  
"If you like later on I could do this to your front as well."  
"I'll think about it. There's something I've been wondering."  
"What's that?"  
"Why did you come to the hidden leaf?"  
"I don't want to say, it's embarrassing."  
"You're rubbing your naked body against me, how much more embarrassing could it be."  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe you need some convincing." Sarada turns around and pushes Tashigi onto the ground, she lays on top of her and starts kissing her neck, " if you tell me I'll make-out with you right here on the floor and if that's not enough, " she runs her fingers over Tashigi's cock, "i-i'll m-masturbate you, " the calm cool and controlling demeanour she was putting on fades as she buries her face in Tashigi's neck, "I can't do it, I can't do dirty talk."  
"It's okay, you were doing good, "she strokes her hair, "try again except this time say 'handjob'."  
"Okay, " she takes a deep, she looks up at Tashigi her face bright red, "i-if you tell me i-i'll give you a h-handjob, " Tashigi heard the words while staring at her face on the verge of tears from the embarrassment, Tashigi couldn't control herself anymore, she grabs the back of Sarada's head and pulls her in for a kiss, this time however Sarada doesn't pull away when she feels Tashigi's tongue instead she lets it in allowing Tashigi to explore her mouth, they stay like this for a few seconds before Sarada pulls away.  
"No more until you tell me, " she says while still kissing Tashigi's neck and running a finger along her cock occasionally playing with the tip.  
"Fine, I chose here because I had a crush on you, they're happy?"  
"How could you have a crush on me when we'd never met?"  
"When I first got my new eyes I did some research on the people they came from, then I started reading about the Uchiha clan as a whole then I saw an article about the first Uchiha born since the massacre, it was about you, they had a picture of you when you joined the academy and from the moment I saw it I became infatuated with you, especially your eyes, they looked so kind and caring, so I made myself a promise, if I got out of the facility alive I would find you and meet you and that's what I did, so now that you know what do you…" she was cut off when Sarada pushed their lips together, Tashigi's eyes widen as Sarada starts jacking her off, the fact that she was making out with and getting a hand job from the girl she has been obsessed with brought Tashigi to orgasm faster than she expected, she tries to say something but only manages a loud moan, Sarada looks down and sees that Tashigi had shot her load all over her own chest and stomach and Sarada's hand, Sarada brings her hand to her face and looks at the cum, she cleans some of it off with a finger from her other hand then puts the finger in her mouth, lays on the floor watching Sarada waiting to see how she responds, she responds by lickinher hand clean.  
"How does it taste?" Sarada doesn't respond instead she starts to lick Tashigi's body clean starting from her lower abdomen when Tashigi feels Sarada's tongue between her breasts she sits up so she can watch her better when Sarada finish's she sits on Tashigi's lap with her arms around Tashigi's neck, she opens her mouth and shows Tashigi her cum filled mouth, she closes her mouth and makes a loud gulping noise.  
"Does that answer your question, now let's actually get clean."

"What sexual fantasies do you have?" Tashigi asks during dinner.  
"What?"  
"I figured it's a good way to get to know each other better."  
"I want to make love in the Hokage's office, what about you?"  
"I want to do it in an alley right off of a busy street, what about something more basic, something we could do right now with the rules we've set, even if it's just out of curiosity"  
"Honestly, I want to know what it's like to get a facial, and you?"  
"I want to give a girl in glasses a facial, I know what you're thinking but I didn't say that because of what you said, it's something I've always fantasised about."  
"Of course it is."  
"Oh come on don't be like that. there's something you should know before we go to school tomorrow."  
"Oh god."  
"It's not bad depending on your point of view."  
"That doesn't make me feel any better, just tell me."  
"You will almost certainly catch me checking out other girls."  
"Seriously?"  
"But I can promise you 2 things," she takes Sarada's hand, "1, I would never cheat on you, and 2, I won't be involved in any of the fantasies I have about them."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean that I'll be imagining what noises you'd make with their head between your legs or how you'd look with a couple of them sucking on your nipples."  
"I don't know how to feel about this."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you have nothing to worry about, the only way I'd ever sleep with another woman while we were still together is if it was a threesome, I'm yours, if you want you can keep me to yourself or you can share me with your friends, in the end, it's all up to you," she kisses Sarada's cheek, "if what I've said made you uncomfortable then I'm sorry and I'll never bring it up again, I've finished my dinner, I'm going to sit in the living room."

Sarada cuddles up to Tashigi on the couch.  
"Sorry if I overreacted."  
"No worries, you took it better than I expected, I told you I would be checking out other girls for Christ sake."  
"Were you being serious about your fantasising?"  
"You mean fantasising about you with other girls?"  
"Yes."  
"Absolutely serious, in fact, there's one girl in your class, green cat-like eyes, short spiky brown hair, cat tail hanging from her ass, I imagined you screaming in ecstasy from her rough tongue between your legs."  
"That's Wasabi, she is kinda cute so I guess I can't really blame you." Tashigi's eyes widened.  
"Shit."  
"What is it?"  
"Don't be mad but there may be recorded footage of you giving me a handjob."  
"What?"  
"I just remembered that there are robotic fly's around me at all times recording everything, I have no idea how to stop them or turn them off, but you don't have to worry the video is stored in a place only I can get to."  
"Are you sure that you're the only one who can access them?"  
"Oh yes."  
"Then I suppose it's fine."  
"So, you want to be facialed, what's up with that?"  
"I don't know I've just always wondered what it would feel like."  
"As good a reason as any I suppose," Tashigi notices the time, "it's getting late and we have school tomorrow so we should probably get some sleep."  
"You're right, want to sleep in my room again?"  
"I would love that."

Sarada holds Tashigi's hand while they walk to the academy. When they get to the school Sarada leads her to a group of girls.  
"Morning guys."  
"Morning." They respond.  
"Everyone, this is Tashigi, Tashigi, this is Chocho, Namida and Wasabi."  
"It's nice to meet you all, I would love to stay and chat but the headmaster wants to see me, see you."  
"See you in class," the two share a quick kiss before Tashigi leaves.  
"What was that?" Chocho asks  
"What was what?"  
"She means the kiss," Wasabi says.  
"What about it?"  
"Why did you do it? Are you two dating?"  
"Yes, we haven't known each other long but we've bonded quickly."  
"I'm very happy for you," Namida says.  
"Don't get me wrong so am I, I just didn't know you were into girls," Wasabi adds.  
"I don't know if I am, I've never felt like this for a girl before, or anyone for that matter, there's just something about her, she makes me feel special."  
"You don't have to explain anything to us, you like each other so you're dating, simple, come on class is starting soon."

"Alright everyone today we have a new student, some of you might remember her from Saturday, come up and introduce yourself." The class teacher Shino says  
"My name is Tashigi Uzumaki, my life is a cluster fuck so I'm not going to explain it I'll just give you the relevant notes, I was abducted as a baby and was used as a science experiment and I'm one of the most powerful people on the planet."  
"That's one way to introduce yourself, take the seat next to Sarada."

Because Tashigi had been training since she was 3 there was nothing Shino could teach her that she didn't know, she looks over and sees Sarada taking notes, she decides to have some fun with her.  
"What are you doing?" Sarada whispers when she feels Tashigi rub her inner thigh.  
"Just showing my girlfriend some love, is that so wrong?" She moves her hand further up her leg.  
"Don't get carried away."  
"If you want me to stop just say so," they both freeze when Tashigi's hand reaches Sarada's slit and they realise that she isn't wearing any underwear, "someone's a dirty little girl, wearing a skirt to school with no underwear," she slides a finger into Sarada and begins slowly thrusting it in and out, "you wanted me to take advantage of you didn't you you little pervert?"  
"No, I just forgot to put any on this morning that's all."  
"I don't buy that for a second, someone like you wouldn't forget something like that, not that I'm complaining, it gives me easy access to do this," she inserts a second finger into Sarada which elicits a quiet moan from her, "you should keep quiet unless you want to be caught, I still find it hard to believe that you forgot your panties."  
"Well, I did."  
"The reason I figured I'd it so hard to believe is because I saw you put a pair on this morning, which means you took them off for some reason, tell me."  
"No."  
"If you don't I'll speed up and we'll definitely be caught."  
"Fine, you're right, when I introduced you to my friends I remembered the things we've done and it turned me on, when I went to the bathroom an hour ago they were soaked through so I took them off and put them in my bag."  
"If that's the case you can have mine at lunch, which should be starting soon, but first I can't leave you unsatisfied," it only takes Tashigi a few seconds to give Sarada a silent orgasm, no noise, no spasms but all the pleasure.

On their way to lunch Tashigi pulled Sarada into a bathroom, Wasabi and Namida saw them.  
"Must be going for a quickie," Wasabi jokes, a few seconds later they come out of the bathroom Sarada's face as red as her jacket.  
"That was quick," Namida says.  
"Too quick," they ran over, "Hey guys, what did you do in there?"  
"What do you mean?" Sarada tries to play innocent.  
"You weren't in there long enough to use the toilet, make out, or have a quickie, so what was it?"  
"I'll leave this to Sarada to explain."  
"It's none of your concern," they sit at a table and start eating.  
"Does it have anything to do with her fingering you in class?" Sarada and Namida choke on their food, Tashigi laughs.  
"They what?"  
"You saw that?"  
"Yea, I saw, I also heard bits of your conversation."  
"Fine, I'll tell you," Tashigi says, "Sarada wasn't wearing panties so I gave her mine, she's blushing because I got a little excited from our activities in class so they were a little damp when I gave them to her."

"Alright students," Konohamaru addresses the class in the outside training area, "as you know every 2 weeks we test your skills to see how much you have improved, Tashigi, since this is your first day you can go first, let's see what you have," his eyes widen as he reads her info sheet, "Is this right? 17 kekkei Genkai, that can't be right," Tashigi mutters to herself while counting on her fingers.  
"17, yea that's right."  
"Jesus, alright whatever, attack the dummy with Taijutsu."  
"Got it," Tashigi disappears and reappears delivering a solid kick to the dummy, the shockwave almost knocks the other students over.  
"Alright, that's good, next is Ninjutsu, don't kill anyone."  
"I'll try," she thinks for a moment before deciding on something, "shadow clone Jutsu," she creates 4 clones, "multi-style: 5 elemental dragons," she creates a dragon of each of the 5 nature transformations, the dragons hit the target and cause a large explosion."  
"Alright, given what I'm reading I'm not going to bother with Genjutsu, head back to the group. Don't forget the graduation exam is next Monday so make sure you train hard."

On the way home, Sarada pulled Tashigi into an alley and pushed her against the wall.  
"Oh, you brute, pulling a young defenceless girl into an alley, take whatever you want just don't hurt me."  
"Shut up, I don't like owing people, you made me cum now I have to make you cum."  
"That's not how it works, you are under no obligation to pleasure me alright, listen, I'm a horny piece of shit so if you throw yourself at me I probably won't turn you down which means you need to know it's okay to say no to me, I won't hate you for it, I'd feel horrible if I learned I'd pressured you into doing something you weren't comfortable with." Sarada pulls her into a kiss.  
"I know, but I still want to do this." Sarada undoes Tashigi's shorts and pulls her cock out, she stares at it for a moment, this is the first time she's held it like this, she had no idea it was this heavy it was, she pulls down her panties and places Tashigi's cock against her slit, she rocks her hips along its length, Tashigi could see that having to hold the cock was uncomfortable.  
"Stop for a second."  
"What is it?"  
"I think we can make this more comfortable for you."  
"How?"  
"Grab it with your thighs,"  
"Okay," Sarada clenches her thighs around Tashigi's dick, she rocks her hips as Tashigi begins thrusting, Tashigi grabs Sarada's hips and gets them into a rhythm, Sarada wraps her arms around Tashigi's neck, she presses her forehead against Tashigi's and closes her eyes, "this feels amazing," she moans.  
"I'm cumming." Sarada feels the back of her skirt move each time Tashigi shoots, Sarada opens her eyes and sees that Tashigi is smiling but has tears in the corners of her eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Sarada caresses Tashigi's cheek, "you're crying."  
"I'm fine," she places her hand over the one on her cheek, "better than I have been in a long time."  
"If you're sure then let's head home," Sarada stuffs Tashigi's cock back into her shorts, she takes Tashigi by the hand and they head back home.

"Mom, we're home," Sarada shouts entering her house.  
"I'm in the living room, come here I have somethings' for you," they go into the living room and see Sakura sitting on the couch with 2 bags, "I bought you some things to celebrate Tashigi's first day at the academy, and to lessen the impact of some bad news, I have to go to the hidden Sand tomorrow and I won't be back till next Wednesday, which means I won't be here for your graduation exam," Sarada looks sad when she hears this, she sits on the couch and her eyes go wide when she sits down, she had forgotten about the cum inside her skirt which had gone cold.  
"Look on the bright side it means we will have the house to ourselves for a week," Tashigi whispers to Sarada then licks her neck.  
"Here you go," she hands them each a bag, Sarada's bag is filled with mystery books and various Black Tea foods, Tashigi's bag is filled with art supplies (paper, pencils, charcoal, paints, inks).  
"How did you know I did art?" Tashigi asks.  
"I didn't," Sakura answers, "I know you've been through a lot and Sai told me that art can be a good therapy tool."  
"Thank you," Tashigi notices a small bag next to Sakura, "did you get something for yourself?" She motions to the bag.  
"No these are for Sarada as well," Sakura hands the bag to Sarada who pulls a book out, she reads the title and her face goes flush with embarrassment, she quickly puts the book back in the bag.  
"Mama, why?"  
"Listen, I know what's going on between you two and you might need to know this stuff."  
"Yoink," Tashigi steals the bag from Sarada, Sarada lunges to try and get the bag back, Tashigi knocks her face down on the couch, sits on her back and starts taking books out of the bag, "let's have a look 'Tantric Sex, The Art of Extended Forplay' 'A Guide to Non-Penetrative Sex' 'How To Make Your First Time Special' 'A Beginners Guide to Sex' 'A Beginners Guide To Lesbian Sex' 'A Beginners Guide To Sex Toys' 'A Beginners Guide To Sexual Roleplay' 'The Big Book of Kinks and Fetish's' " she flips through one of the books and stops on a page, "look Sarada, it's a picture book," she shows Sarada a picture of girls giving boob jobs each with different breast sizes ranging from impractically big to almost non-existent, she blushes even more.  
"Could you please get off of Sarada?"  
"If that's really wanted you wouldn't have given us the books, or do you think she's a top?" She climbs off of Sarada and gives her the bag of books, "did I hurt you?"  
"Only my feelings, could you go check on dinner? I need to ask my mom something?" Tashigi heads into the kitchen.  
"What is it?"  
"What kind of things could cause someone to cry during a sexual experience?"  
"Happiness, depression, guilt, trauma, pain or even just biology, why?"  
"Tashigi started crying earlier and I was concerned," Tashigi calls them through for dinner.

"Do you love me?" Sarada asks as she was lying in bed being spooned by Tashigi.  
"I don't know," Sarada's heart drops, "it's too early in our relationship to tell, love takes time, love takes work, that's how you know it truly is love and not just an obsession, at the very least you need to know each other and while we know each other's bodies well, we don't really know each other all that well yet, I don't know your likes and dislikes or hopes and dreams, and you don't know mine, not yet at least, I love being around you, you make me feel happy and safe, I won't tell you I love you until I'm sure because I don't want to hurt you," she holds Sarada tighter.  
"What do you want out of life?" Sarada asks.  
"I want a wife and kids."  
"That sounds nice."  
"What about you?"  
"I want to be Hokage."  
"I'll make you a deal, I help you become Hokage and you help me, whether that be by helping me find a baby mama, or by being my baby mama," Sarada feels Tashigi's cock rub against her perineum.  
"I like the sound of that."  
"So do I." The two drift off to sleep.


	2. Weekend Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to become an entire chapter but it just kept growing.

It was Friday and Sarada and Tashigi had just gotten home from school.  
"Weekend!" Tashigi shouts as she enters the house, she strips down to just her panties and puts on a large t-shirt she pulls out from between the couch cushions.  
"Tashigi." Sarada sits next to Tashigi  
"Yea?"  
"I'm sorry we haven't done anything for the past few days." They haven't done anything sexual since the alley thigh job on Monday, Sarada said she wanted them to get to know each other better, she also wanted to use this time to read through the books her mother got her.  
"It's fine, turns out I like the waiting, the anticipation of what you have planned is exciting," she leans in close to Sarada, "I haven't cum since the alley, so I've got a lot saved up, and it's all for you," she teasingly whispers, even though they agreed not to do anything that didn't stop Tashigi from teasing Sarada every chance she got.  
"Stand up.",Sarada demands, pulling out her phone.  
"Yes ma'am," she stands Infront of Sarada, "what now?"  
"You're going to strip while I record it," she creates a few shadow clones and they each point their phones at Tashigi and start recording.  
"If I'd known that you'd want a striptease I wouldn't have gotten changed, do you want me to put some clothes on?"  
"No you're fine as you are, just make it good," Tashigi starts by grabbing her shirt from behind and pulling it against her body showing off her curves and rock hard nipples, she lets go of the shirt then grabs it by the hem, she slowly lifts it up, she makes sure it pulls up her breasts so that they drop when she lifts it far enough, she reaches up and undoes the bun she keeps her hair in letting it fall, she massages her breasts moaning as she pinches her nipples.  
"Mmm. Having you watch makes it feel so good, are you enjoying this?" She turns around and wiggles her ass at Sarada, "if you see something you like feel free to touch and squeeze," she slowly pulls down her panties, she widens her stance, reaches back and spreads her cheeks showing Sarada her drooling slit, Sarada's clones make sure they get different angles, "look at how wet I am just from you looking at me, and not just that" she turns around and Sarada sees her erection, "I'm so hard," she walks over and rests her cock on Sarada's face, "how does my cock feel against your face?"  
"It's so hot and heavy, it's twitching with your heartbeat. On your knees." Tashigi sits on Sarada's lap, "on the floor."  
"Sorry," she slides onto the floor.  
"What should I do with you?" She asks, rubbing her foot across Tashigi's thigh.  
"You can do whatever you want."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"What?"  
"You always let me take the lead so I want you to suggest something and if I like it I'll let you do it, so, what do you want to do?"  
"Do you know the 2 things I've missed the most these last few days?"  
"No, what?"  
"The first," she leans up and kisses Sarada, "is the feeling of your lips against mine, especially at night right before we go to sleep, and the second, is the taste of your excitement, there's just something about it, so I was wondering," she places her hands on Sarada's knees, "if I could," she opens Sarada's legs, "taste it straight from the source,"  
"You want to eat me out?"  
"I want to explore your every fold, I want to feel your walls clench around my tongue as you cum and I want to feel you squirt on my face," she crawls up until she's face to face with Sarada, "I won't stop until I leave you as an exhausted, sweaty, panting mess begging me for mercy," Sarada blushes at the mental image.  
"Okay, but only on one condition."  
"What?"  
"You give me the facial I want."  
"If you keep your glasses on, sure."  
"Then it's settled," Sarada strips down, Tashigi stops her when she gets to her panties.  
"Let me get those," she wraps her tongue around the piece of cloth between Sarada's pussy and ass, she pulls them off with only her mouth, she looks into the camera of one of the shadow clones and let's the plain white panties fall, "one of you make sure you film her face," she starts with a single slow lick from Sarada's ass to her clit, Sarada's moans of approval are all the motivation Tashigi needed, she decides to do something risky, she bites and lightly chews Sarada's clit, hard enough to cause some pain but soft enough to still be mostly pleasurable, Sarada's screams switch between pain and pleasure, her body begins convulsing and Tashigi knows straight away that Sarada is cumming, she continues the biting while Sarada rides out her orgasm.  
"Can we… take… a break?" Sarada pants once her orgasm subsides.  
"No problem," Tashigi climbs onto the couch and sits next to sarada who slumps over and rests her head on Tashigi's shoulder, "I'm sure I know the answer but, did you enjoy that?"  
"It was amazing and so different from any orgasm I've had before, how are you so skilled?"  
"It's all-natural talent baby, I'd be happy to teach you, of course, that would require hours of demonstration and replication."  
"I think I can manage that," she sits up and stretches, "I think it's time I reward you for that orgasm with one of your own," Sarada kneels on the floor Infront of Tashigi, the sight of Sarada on her knees naked Infront of her got her hard very quickly, "someone looks eager."  
"I haven't cum in a few days so don't expect me to last long."  
"That's fine, honestly I'm a little embarrassed that you made me cum so quickly so it would be nice to get a little revenge."  
"If that's the case go right ahead," sarada takes Tashigi's tip into her mouth, she swirls her tongue around it eliciting soft moans from Tashigi, she begins to bob her head, "smile for the camera," Sarada looks up and sees Tashigi pointing her phone at her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm recording your first blowjob, I'm thinking about sending Wasabi and Namida a copy."  
"In that case, I better make it worth watching," in one fluid motion she takes all 13" of Tashigi into her throat until her nose presses against Tashigi's crotch, she holds it for a couple of seconds before she starts bobbing.  
"Holy shit, you've been holding out on me, do you feel encouraged thinking about our friends masturbating to you blowing me. Do you think wasabi's as flexible as a cat? flexible enough to how down on her self, or maybe they'll go down on each other while our moans play in the back ground," the thoughts of her friends fingering them selves to a video of her exited Sarada, she begins furiously thrusting her fingers into her drooling pussy, she hums a tune while she sucks Tashigi, sending vibrations through her shaft, "fuck, youre really good at this," she strokes Sarada's hair, "you look so cute with your lips around my cock, but I bet you'll look beautiful with my cum all over your face, well find out soon enough 'cause I'm getting close," Sarada pulls back, keeping 2" in her mouth, she takes her free hand and begins stroking, "shit, sarada I'm cumming," as Sarada pulls back Tashigi's first shot lands in her mouth, within a few seconds her face, hair and chest are covered in thick hot cum, with the hand she used to jerk Tashigi off she scrapes the cum from her face and chest into her mouth, she licks her glasses clean, she didn't stop fingering herself the entire time, "I had no idea you were such a little cum slut, you know, if you want I could fill a tub and let you have a cum bath," Sarada's body shudders, "did you just cum from the thought?" Sarada looks away embarrassed, "doesn't matter, come here and give me a kiss," Sarada crawls up onto the couch but just as their lips were about to touch Tashigi used Kamui to pass through Sarada.  
"Where did you… mmm," Sarada stops mid-question when she feels something wet and warm press against her anus, she rolls over onto her back and sees Tashigi going to town her ass, Tashigi used one of her hands to play with Sarada's clit, Sarada quickly melts into a moaning mess.  
"Anything you want to say to Wasabi and Namida?" A clone asks Sarada.  
"If you promise not to tell anyone about this we'll send you more videos," she struggles to say over the moans, "and if you're really good maybe you'll get a live show, shit," Sarada violently spasms as she cums, squirting onto Tashigi's face, Tashigi catches some in her mouth, crawls up to Sarada and spits the liquid into her mouth, she kisses Sarada and the two swirl the liquid in their mouths.  
"I'd say that's enough for today, wouldn't you?" Sarada doesn't respond she just lies on the couch panting, "look at you, exhausted and barely able to move, it would be so easy for me to take your virginity right now, you wouldn't be able to stop me, not that you ever could," she presses her tip against Sarada's virgin slit, "you're lucky I care about you," she kisses Sarada on the forehead then picks her up, "let's get you cleaned up," she turns to the clones, "you guys can stop recording you're not going to get any decent footage from this," as she carries Sarada to the bathroom she creates a clone of herself to edit together the different footages.

Sarada wakes up in her pyjamas on the couch with a blanket.  
"Look who's awake," Tashigi says as Sarada enters the kitchen, Tashigi was wearing nothing but an apron while cooking.  
"How long was I asleep?" Sarada sits at the table.  
"Bout 3 and a half hours, I was just about to come and wake you for dinner."  
"You can cook?"  
"Of course, it's one of the first things I was taught, I find it boring so I usually don't bother."  
"What are you making?"  
"Just basic ramen with some cuts of a few different types of meat."  
"Sounds nice, were you joking earlier about sending that video to Wasabi and Namida?"  
"Nope, dead serious," Sarada's face reddens when she hears this.  
"Have you sent them the videos?"  
"Yes, and I got a message back from Wasabi, she said that she and Namida would be happy to keep it a secret if we hold up our end of the deal, she wants to talk to us on Monday to discuss the terms, she also said that she is as flexible as a cat," it takes Sarada a second to figure out what Tashigi's talking about. Tashigi places a bowl of ramen Infront of Sarada, she kisses Sarada's cheek, "congratulations, you're now an amateur porn star," she whispers.  
"Oh god, you're right," Tashigi sits across from Sarada.  
"Next time they see you they'll be imagining you with my cum on your face, but now's not the time to think about that, tomorrow we start your training."  
"What training?"  
"I'm going to teach you how to eat pussy like a lesbian of 30 years, your training has already started."  
"What?"  
"By sucking the noodles you are getting better at sucking but instead of noodles you suck a clit," Sarada can't tell if Tashigi's joking or not.

They're cuddled up on the couch watching TV when Tashigi's phone buzzes.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's from Wasabi," Tashigi smiles at the message.  
"Oh god, what is it?" Tashigi shows her the phone, it was a video of Wasabi and Namida laying naked on a bed making out and fingering themselves, Sarada can faintly hear her own moans.  
"I've already sent you a copy, what do you think they'd say if I asked them to come over for a little fun?"  
"They seem to be having enough fun with each other."  
"Fair enough, do you think we should send them recordings of me teaching you how to properly eat a girl out cause I think they'd enjoy that don't you?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Would you have ever have considered making a sex tape and sending it to your friends before you met me?"  
"God no."  
"Glad I could be such a bad influence on you." She notices that Sarada is watching the video they were sent, "do you want me to put the video up on the TV so we can watch and make our own version of their video?"  
"That could be fun," their video starts with a shot of the TV showing Wasabi and Namida.  
"We really enjoyed your video and clearly you enjoyed ours," the camera turns to show Tashigi and Sarada naked on the couch, "so we wanted to show you how much we enjoyed it, we hope you like it," she presses play and the sound of moaning fills the room, "our friends are really hot aren't they?" Tashigi says as she strokes her cock.  
"Namida has the cutest moans," Sarada starts fingering herself. The two sit there moaning and masturbating for 20 minutes bringing themselves to the brink of orgasm but stop just before release, Tashigi and Sarada time their orgasms to Wasabi and Namida's final orgasms of the video.  
"I hope you girls enjoy the new video," Tashigi blows a kiss to the camera before it stops recording, the clone sends the video to Wasabi and Namida. 

While laying in bed Sarada makes sure to give Tashigi a kiss on the lips right as they're about to fall asleep.

"Where are my clothes?" When Sarada woke up the next morning she couldn't find any of her clothes.  
"You won't be getting them back until Monday, come here, we're going to start your training."  
"Oh god, why did I agree to this? Did I actually agree to this?"  
"I don't know and I don't care I've already got everything ready, but first things first," she creates a clone that starts recording them, "one of my clones will record everything we do over the weekend then I'll pick the best bits and send them to the girls, now, sit down and put your hands behind back." Sarada sits down at the table.  
"Why am I putting my hands behind my back?" she hears a metallic clicking behind her, she looks and sees that Tashigi has cuffed her hands, Tashigi reaches around and starts massaging Sarada's chest, "did you handcuff me just so you could touch my chest?"  
"No, but when the opportunity presents itself I'm not going to just ignore it."  
"Okay, so why am I handcuffed?" Her answer comes in the form of a small tub of ice-cream on the table.  
"Eat it without using your hands."  
"I'm 95% sure you're full of shit but at this point, I don't care." She starts licking the ice cream.

"I think that's enough," Tashigi pulls the icecream away from Sarada, her face covered in melted ice cream.  
"Do I get a break before the next lesson?"  
"Of course, but first I get to lick you clean."  
"I knew there was a reason you picked ice-cream, you just wanted an excuse to lick me."  
"Like I need an excuse, all I'd need to do is ask and you'd let me," she starts to lick Sarada's face, once she finishes she picks up the tub and pours some of the melted ice-cream on Sarada's breasts then licks it off.  
"Cold." She shedders.  
"If you thought that was cold just wait for what I have planned," she grabs Sarada's hips and pulls her forward on the chair, she pushes Sarada so that she's sitting at an angle, she pours some of the ice cream on the top of Sarada's chest, Sarada watches as it trickles down her chest and stomach and begins to pool in her belly button, Tashigi licks up every drop, once she runs out she starts kissing up her neck until she reaches her mouth, "one more left before you get your break, but before that I want to make sure it's cold enough." She hands the ice cream to a clone that puts it in the fridge, she sits on the edge of the kitchen table Infront of Sarada.  
"Where are you planning on putting it?"  
"Come on Sarada, you're a smart girl you can figure it out, I started here," she rubs Sarada's nipple with her toe, "then I went down here," she runs her toe down Sarada's chest and stomach stopping at her bellybutton, "so what do you think my next stop would be, let me give you a hint," she lowers her foot and presses it against Sarada's pussy.  
"Oh no, but it's going to be so cold."  
"I know,"  
"Is there any way I can convince you to take it easy on me?"  
"Nope," she lays down on the table, Sarada eyes her up and smiles to herself.  
"I'm sure I can find a way," she leans forward and takes Tashigi's tip in her mouth, Tashigi smiles before sitting up.  
"You call me a pervert any yet first chance you get you suck my dick, I'll make you a deal, I'll take the ice cream out as soon as you make me cum," Sarada immediately begins bobbing and humming, "someone's an eager little girl, are you that worried about the cold," she strokes Sarada's hair? "or are you just desperate for my cum?"  
"I just don't want your erection to go to waste."  
"Of course you don't," she guides Sarada's head, "you are really good at this, I don't think there's much I could teach you," happy to hear this Sarada picks up the pace, she can tell that Tashigi is getting close but right before release she pulls Sarada's head back, she uses her foot to push Sarada back in the chair, she strokes herself to completion unloading on Sarada's face and chest, true to her word Tashigi's clone takes the ice cream out of the fridge, "would you like to make another deal?"  
"What?"  
"I'll heat up the ice cream so that it's nice and warm, but in return, you can't wash off any of my cum for the whole weekend, you need to leave it to dry wherever it lands on your body, do you like the sound of that? Spending the weekend caked in cum, letting the smell seep into your skin." Sarada failed to hide her excitement.  
"I suppose I could agree to that," she wishes her hands were free so that she could finger herself.  
"Then it's settled," she gets off of the table and starts rubbing the semen over Sarada.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We want to make sure you get a nice coating, when I'm done you can lick my hands clean, after this you'll be doing this to yourself you can clean your hands afterwards when it comes to your back would you like me to do it or do you want to use a clone?"  
"I'd like you to do it." Sarada looks a little disappointed.  
"What is it?"  
"It's nothing."  
"If you don't tell me I can't help you. Oh, I know, you want me to do all of the rubbing don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"If you want me to touch all you need to do is ask."  
"I want you to touch me."  
"Where?"  
"I want to feel your hands all over my body," Tashigi starts rubbing Sarada harder.  
"Is there anything else you want?"  
"All I want is to spend a weekend full of pleasure and cum with you," Tashigi smirks and thrusts 2 fingers in and out of Sarada's mouth.  
"If that's what you want then that's what you'll get, you better give my fingers a good cleaning, you don't want to risk getting pregnant when I finger you," Sarada had never even thought about whether or not Tashigi could get her pregnant, she did enjoy the thought, "maybe you do want that, do you like that idea?" She places a hand over Sarada's womb, "carrying my child, having a part of me growing inside of you, maybe someday but not today," they finish up in the kitchen, Tashigi undoes the handcuffs and they sit in the living room.

They had been sat in the living room for 2 hours, Sarada had been stealing glances at Tashigi's breasts every chance she got, Tashigi noticed and decided to have some fun, every so often she would stretch in ways that would push out her chest.  
"Since you're so enamoured with my breasts why don't we start another exercise," Sarada flinches.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Sit on my lap, I'ma teach you how to suck a titty," Sarada blushes and moves onto Tashigi's lap, "we can't do this if you're facing away from me, sit sideways," she turns and rests her back on the armrest she shimmies down until her face is level with Tashigi's breast, she takes the nipple into her mouth and begins sucking, "there's a good girl," she strokes Sarada's hair, the stroking encouraged her, every few seconds Sarada would either bite the nipple or uses her tongue to tease it, "do you want to make this more interesting?"  
"Mmm-hmm," she nods.  
"Good," she nods to her clone who hands her a pill, "just close your eyes and enjoy," Sarada closes her eyes and Tashigi swallows the pill, after a few seconds a sweet warm liquid enters her mouth, Sarada doesn't recognize it but she wants more, a part of her brain tries to figure out what she's drinking, she moves her hand to Tashigi's other breast and begins playing with it, she feels something warm on her hand, she looks over and sees a white liquid on her hand, she thinks she knows what it is to be sure she pinches Tashigi's nipple and watches as white liquid leaks from it, her face turns scarlet as she pulls back.  
"Oh my god, is that?"  
"Breast milk, yes."  
"I've been drinking breast milk?"  
"Like a hungry newborn, the question is is this something you want to add to our pool of regular activities? And in case you're wondering the pills will work on you too," Sarada latches back onto the nipple and begins eagerly sucking, "someone's a hungry little baby, let mommy feed you, do you like mommy's milk?" Sarada waves over one of the clones, she opens her mouth which is full to the brim with milk, she closes her mouth and swallows.  
"I love your milk, it's so delicious."  
"I'm glad."

They stayed like that for 45 minutes before moving onto the next exercise.  
"Alright this next one will be fun, create a shadow clone," Sarada creates a clone as Tashigi lays on the floor, "the original you will sit on my face as the clone sits on the couch, I'm going to eat you out as you try to replicate my tongue movements on your clone, think you can manage that?"  
"Of course I can," she sits on Tashigi's face and buries her own between her clones legs, this was the first time she had gotten a close look at her own pussy, she takes a second to admire it, the soft skin of her outer lips, the pink of its inside and the pleasant slightly sweet scent.  
"It's cute isn't it?" Tashigi's clone asks, "when you're ready to start just squeeze her head with your thighs," Sarada takes a moment then squeezes she immediately feels Tashigi's tongue run across her slit, tashigi keeps things simple as Sarada copy's her movements as accurately as possible, after a while Tashigi reaches up with one hand one plays with Sarada's chest and with the other she plays with her clit, Sarada tries to copy the hand movements but it proves too much for her her body convulses as she cums, she squirts on Tashigi's face, she tries to stand but her legs have turned to jelly, a pair of clones catch her an set her on the couch, she looks down and sees the mess she's made, Tashigi sits up and wipes her face, "fuck me, are you trying to drown me?" Sarada covers her face too embarrassed to respond, "you'll have to try harder than that," she kisses the back of Sarada's hand.

The rest of the day is filled with sucking licking and cumming, after dinner they decide to go to bed early, Sarada hadn't realised how tired she was until she saw her bed, she flops down and just lays there, she notices that Tashigi is smiling at her.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, I was just wondering what I did to deserve you."  
"What do you mean?" Sarada buries her face In her pillow.  
"You're kind, caring, sexy, smart, you're an insatiable cock hungry cum slut, you cook and you have endless patients when it comes to me and my bull shit, do you know how many guys would kill to have a girlfriend like you, " she lies down on top of Sarada, "if you tell me you love it up the ass I might have to get down on one knee and propose," she whispers.  
"We'll need to wait to find out."  
"I look forward to it," she rolls off and the two fall asleep.

In the morning Tashigi wakes up and feels something licking her pussy, she looks and sees Sarada between her legs, Sarada doesn't notice that Tashigi had woke up but she does notice when she gets erect, she puts some of Tashigi's juices on her hand and jerks her off, Tashigi decides to just lay there and enjoy herself. At one point Sarada looks up and sees that Tashigi is watching her.  
"Eep," she squeals, sitting up straight, "sorry for waking you up," a smile crosses Tashigi's face.  
"If you really want to apologize then finish what you started," Sarada smiles then happily goes back to eating her out.

They spend the day doing most of the same things as the day before. At night Sarada makes sure to give herself a very thorough clean, they go to bed excited for their graduation exam tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Oc is named after Tashigi from One Piece.


End file.
